Insulin infusion is used to induce a fall in blood glucose in the fasting or the fed state in normal volunteers. A rise in plasma catecholamines during the in- fusion is used to indicate hypoglycemic threshold. Whether patients with reac- tive hypoglycemia or other forms of hypoglycemia have the same hypoglycemic threshold will be investigated.